dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: "Barbara"
"Barbara" is the gargantuan demon monarch or "island" currently swimming around in the Bermuda Triangle in the North Atlantic Ocean. It is where the Council of bonded pairs reside and where the former DAMMED recruits currently find themselves. Inhabitants The island demon is primarily inhabited by various species of demons and wild animals. The members of the island council make their homes on the island, though they are free to come and go. Each pair has their own home in an individual location, which is usually complimentary to their abilities (Carter and Lino live in the jungle, Mistral and Dayanara are located towards the highest point of the island, Bruno and Jasper live and tunnel under the island, etc.). After their rescue and shipwrecking, the former DAMMED recruits have also made their home on the island. They are situated towards the western half of the island and mostly live on the beach, though some have taken the risk to live in the more dangerous jungle. The remaining guards from the boat, led by Shamira Barker and Otis Maelstrom, live alongside the recruits. Geography The island's interior is heavily forested, particularly on its western half, and the terrain is a mixture of jungle, swamp and cliffs. One contains a swamp, while the opposite one has a bamboo forest. A river splits the island in half pooling at a freshwater lake in its center. Streams and freshwater springs can be found all throughout the island and natural hotsprings can be found in the forested area around Slothsylvania. The island's other end is composed of cliffs and there is an active composite volcano right in the middle of that end. The island appears to have some underwater caverns accessible near the cliffs. Some of these have multitudes of fire crystals but are difficult to access. Climate Considering it is a fucking moving turtle island the climate will always be changing. Currently it is location in the Bermuda Triangle. Considering its present proximity to Florida and the Bahamas, the island's climate presumably ranges from tropical to subtropical. Midsummer temperatures can then range from 74 to 89 °F (23.3 to 31 °C), while in winter months the temperatures may range from 62 to 77 °F (16.7 to 25 °C). Rain would be concentrated during the May-June and August-October periods, while winds would be predominantly easterly throughout the year. Biodiversity Being a primarily demon-inhabited locale, secluded from the rest of the world, the biological diversity of the island is unlike anywhere else in the Caribbean region or the world. Its biodiversity is presumably distributed through coastal and marine, forest, freshwater and volcanic. Demons The island is one of the few places largely untouched by human influence, and as such presumably hundreds of species of greater and lesser demon can be found there, regardless of if they originate in the island. Fire demons especially would be easily found here. Some examples of demons found on the island are cockatrice and dem things. Animals In addition to the many species of demons located on the island, it is also home to a wide and fascinating range of natural animals, mostly tropical but also with some temperate creatures mixed in. The vast majority of animals on the island are not domesticated, but some species (eg. goats, chickens, pigs) have been domesticated or brought in for the Council's purposes. Some animals found on the island include red howler monkeys, capybara and rabbits. Plants Plants on the island are probably at least as diverse as the regular animals and demons found there, if not even more so. The island is naturally home to a whole host of tropical and sub-tropical plants and fungi, and the presence and constant care and maintenance of the island's flora from the Council plant users Carter and Lino , as well as the presence of plant demons in general, diversify the island's range of plants even further, introducing temperate species that would usually never grow there and ensuring that all plants on the island live and thrive. Here is a list of some of the fruits that could easily be found on the island. Rules There is a short list of rules established by the island's Council, to be followed by the former DAMMED personnel. They're mostly there for the latter's own safety. * Respect, listen to and obey the Council. *Respect the island and don’t wantonly damage the land. *Don't cross the river. *Do not dig deeply. Jasper and Bruno tunnel and live under the island and it is also dangerous in case it disrupts the volcano. *None but Council members may leave the island. If they try, they will be stopped. Trivia *Crystals can be found deep underground. The most common of these being the red fire ones. Category:Archive: RP Records